Code Lyoko Epilogue
by xxTommiexx
Summary: This is just a what if story. What if this is how they ended Code Lyoko. If Franz Hopper is now gone, where is Anthea, Aelita's mother? This is my first story so don't make fun,and sorry if i make mistakes. (DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OR THEIR CHARACTERS)
1. Chapter 1

It's been years since the end of XANA. The Lyoko warriors have new lives now. Jeremy and Aelita were married and Aelita had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Aelita and Jeremy were in a hospital room, Aelita was holding her baby girl in her arm. The beautiful baby was fast asleep.

"What should we name her?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy smiled, "I have an idea," he reached across to hold his daughter in his arms, "How about Anthea?"

Aelita smiled, "Anthea? Anthea Belpois?"  
Jeremy nodded, "Yup, its prefect. Our daughter looks beautiful, just like her mother. And just like her grandmother."

Aelita smiled, tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, why so sad babe?"

Aelita was crying, "I know I'm not a little kid anymore, but right now, I really miss my mother. I wish I could see her again somehow."

Jeremy held his baby him one arm, and used to other to wrap around Aelita, "Hey, listen. It's okay to miss your mom. But, please just know, wherever your mom is, she's proud of you."

Aelita sniffed and looked up at him, "How do you know that?"

"Because, you survived. You survived so much in your life. If someone else had to deal with what you dealt with, they'd just give up, they wouldn't be able to handle it," he laced his fingers through hers, "Buy you did, and I'm proud. Aelita, wherever your mom is, she's proud of you and the life you've made for yourself," he paused, "And I'm proud of you," he kissed her lips lightly.

The baby woke up crying, "Oh," Aelita said and took her baby back in her arms, "Shush, mommy's here," she kissed her daughters forehead, "And I promise you, there's no way I'm leaving you."

Jeremy smiled and wrapped his arms around his two girls, "Daddy's here's, too."

Aelita smiled up at him, "Jeremy, I love you, thank you for all of this."

Jeremy smiled even wider, "I love you, too. And thank you, for this too."

The image of the Belpois family backed out of the three of them hugging, then in turned to the grounds and it started leaving the hospital, and leaving the city. It was as if you were traveling the world very fast. Until you came to a desert, and the screen showed a lady sitting on a boulder. She had a pink scarf wrapped around her head so you couldn't see her hair. And she wore big shades on. She had a laptop on her lap, and on the screen was a video. Of a family. The Belpois family. In fact it looked like this lady had somehow hacked in the video surveillance at the hospital and was looking at what had just happened with this family.

The lady sniffed, and took off her scarf to show long pink hair and took off her shades to show green eyes, which looked like she had been trying to fight back tears, but failed. She smiled at the screen and looked at Aelita, "I am so proud of you," she then looked at Jeremy and baby Anthea, "And I'm proud of the life you've made. Jeremy, thank you," she whispered the last part.

Then another screen popped up on the laptop. Another hacked camera, this time of the men in black.

"Damn, don't they ever rest," Anthea mutter to herself.

She got off the boulder and went to a top-less jeep. She put her laptop on the passenger seat, next to a small brown box. She picked up the box and opened the box, to expose a bright blue light that shone in her face.

"One day, Aelita, we shall meet again. I swear."

The she drove off into the unknown distance.


	2. Chapter 2

~Years later~

"Anthea, where are you?"

Seven year old Anthea Belpois grinned as she crawled out from under the kitchen table, "I'm right here daddy!"

Jeremy smiled as he opened his arms for a hug, "There's my princess, get over here." He got a big hug from his daughter.

Aelita walked into the room, holding one year old Franz in her arms. She smiled when she saw Jeremy and their daughter.

Jeremy grinned and picked up his daughter and walked over to Aelita and Franz, "Well, hello there."

Aelita blushed and kissed him.

"Eww! Mommy! Daddy! Stop!" Anthea shrieked.

Jeremy laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Jeremy, this mail came for you," Aelita handed him a letter with one hand.

Jeremy put down Anthea and read the letter, "Oh god.."

"What happened?" Aelita tried to peek at it.

"Umm, I've gotten offered a job to work in the government..."

"Congrats hun, how come you don't look happy?"

"I don't want it..."

"What? Why?" Aelita asked, but her loud talking woke Franz up, making him cry.

"Ohh," she muttered, "You wait here, I'm not done with you."

Jeremy chuckled as she left the room.

"Daddy," Anthea tugged his sleeve.

"Yes princess?"

"Why don't you want to work for the people?"

Jeremy smiled and kiss her on the top of her head, "Listen hun, this is people stuff, so I don't want you to worry about it. Okay?"

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Daddy, I'm not a baby. Why don't you want the job thing?"

Jeremy looked at his daughter, she looked just like her mom, with glasses though.

"You're stubborn like your mother, you know that right?" he chuckled, "Stubborn as a fool."

"Daddy..." she pouted.

He sighed, _what's the wrong a seven year old could say?_

"Okay honey, you know how I work with computers, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, something like what's happening to me now, happened to your mom's daddy. And I don't want to take the job, because...I don't want what happened to her parents to happen to us."

"What happened to your parents mommy?"

Aelita was standing in the door, she had heard it all.

"Anthea? Could you go and let me and daddy talk?"

Anthea nodded and looked at Jeremy, "Someone's in trouble." And left.

"Well?" She crossed her arms.

Jeremy sighed, "I don't want us to end up like your parents."

"And working for the government is gonna make that happen?"

"It could!" He sighed and scratched his head, "Look it's just not that important. I'm not working for them and that's that."

"But, I think you should..."

"But... Aelita. It won't be a good idea and you know it..."

She walked next to him and hugged him, "It's a good job and you should should take it. It's not going to ruin this family because you aren't stupid enough to create a virtual world."

Jeremy chuckled as he hugged her back, "Okay, I'll give them a call..."

Aelita pulled away and looked in his eyes, "Good, but really, no virtual worlds."

He laughed and kissed her, "Promise."

* * *

~A few weeks later~

Older Anthea (AELITA'S MOM) was walking in the streets. It's been years since she escaped the government AKA men in black. She's always been on the move. Never makes the mistake of staying in one place too long, in fear that they find her.

_I'm not going back, not now, not ever, _she shook her head as some people gave her a weird look.

_I need to act normal.._

So she walked over to a stand that was giving out newspaper. She picked up one and started to read random pages.

"Blah blah, boring news," she muttered as she skimmed the pages.

"Did you hear about that guy who almost turned down a place in the government?" Anthea overheard two men talking at the table next to her.

"Yeah, that idiot. But I heard he was going to work for a computer company at first."

"Why would you rather work for a computer company, than the governmet.."

"What was the guys name again? Jeremy?"

"Excuse me," Anthea spoke to the men, "But what are you talking about exactly?"

One of the guys shrugged, "Just something that was in the paper."

"Um, where in the paper?" she asked.

"Page 6," the other one nodded.

She quickly turned the pages back to page 6 and gasped.

Jeremy Belpois's picture was on it. Also on the bottom of the page was a picture of Aelita.

"Oh my..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeremy?" Aelita called the next morning, "Hurry up; you don't want to be late for your first day on the job."

Jeremy groaned as he came downstairs from his room to the kitchen and saw Aelita and his kids eating.

"Aw, don't you look all fancy in your suit," Aelita joked.

"Hahaha," Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Never had to wear this crap at my old job."

Little Anthea giggled, "Haha, daddy has to wear a dress code."

"So do you," Jeremy teased his daughter who laughed.

"Come on," Aelita said, "Time for school."

"I'll take her," Jeremy said as he picked up his daughter in his arms, "Now, shouldn't you get dressed and such?"

She laughed and jumped out her dad's arms and ran to get ready for school.

Jeremy looked at Aelita and smiled at her, "And now that the child's gone," He went over to her for a kiss, but she pushed him away and laughed, "We have one child still in the room," And motioned to baby Franz.

jeremy laughed and shook his head at the baby, "Hey, kiddo. Scoot."

Franz responded with a little laugh and smile.

Aelita smiled at Jeremy and hugged him. "What happened to that shy kid at Kadic?"

Jeremy chuckled, "He left because he was boring."

Aelita kissed his cheek, and went to feed baby Franz.

"Are you going to work today?" Jeremy asked.

She shook her head, "I'm sure they could build that prototype without me."

Jeremy laughed, "Who would have thought that you'd be working with robots in the future, and I'd be in the government."

"Life is a crazy thing isn't it?"

"Daddy! I'm ready!" Anthea called, climbing down the stairs.

Jeremy picked her up in his arms, "Okay, time for school. Kiss mommy good-bye."

He walked over to Aelita and his daughter reached out and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"And say bye to your brother."

She waved bye to Franz. And the two of them left the house.

* * *

Older Anthea was leaving a 7/11 with another newspaper and coffee.

_I have to find out where they live. I HAVE to see my daughter._

She was walking past and wasn't looking where she was going; she bumped into some one and spilt her coffee on both of them.

"Oh my," Anthea gasped, "I'm so very sorry."

"Yeah you should be," The lady said rudely, "You got your coffee on my shirt; maybe you should get some glasses old lady." With that she stormed away. ((It was an older Sissi))

"Oh," Anthea sighed.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

She looked to see a Japanese lady with short black hair, who had walked by and saw what happened.

"Oh, yes. Yes I'm fine," Anthea said quickly.

Yumi looked at the lady who Anthea had bumped into and shook her head, "That girl over there, Elizabeth, she's just a pain. Don't worry about her."

Anthea nodded, "Thank you. I must be going."

Yumi looked at Anthea closely, "Ma'am, have we met before?"

Anthea shook her head, "No. I can't say I've ever seen you before in my life."

Yumin looked unsure, "Are you sure? Cause I could have sworn, I've seen someone like you before. Maybe in a photo or something," She mumbled the last part.

Anthea shook her head again, "No. I'm sorry."

Yumi looked disapointed, "Oh well. You kinda reminded me of one of my friends from my old school," Yumi started to walk away.

_Aelita?_

"Wait!" Anthea yelled and ran to Yumi, "D-do you know this person?" She held up the newspaper and pointed to Aelita's face.

Yumi smiled and laughed, "That's who you remind me of! Must be the pink hair."

"Do you know her?" Anthea asked again.

Yumi nodded, "We were best friends when we went to school," Yumi stared at the Anthea, "Why? Do you know her?"

Anthea nodded, "Wh-where does she live?"

Yumi didn't look so sure, "Why do you want to know?"

"Please," Anthea begged, "I have to know where she is."

Yumi sighed, "How do you know her?"

"I-I'm her mother," Anthea pulled off her scarf from her head and showed her pinkish/just a hint of graying, hair.

* * *

"Okay Franz," Aelita picked up her son, "Time to clean you up." He had gotten food all over his face and shirt.

She gave him a bath and put him in a blue shirt and tan pants. She laughed when she looked at him, "Aw, you look like a little version of Jeremy, without glasses."

He burped then laughed. And Aelita did too, "And without mannors."

The doorbell rang and she picked up Franz, and went to go get the door.

"Hell-" She stopped when she saw who was at the door.

"Aelita? Is that really you?"

"M-mom?"


	4. Chapter 4

Anthea smiled shyly and looked down at her feet, "Um, this must be a shock to you."

_Maybe this was a bad idea, _she thought.

"I'm sorry," Anthea shook her head and looked up at Aelita's face, "I'm sure you don't want to see me. I'll be going."

Anthea turned to leave, but Aelita reached out and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, "Mom?"

Anthea turned around and saw her daughter's eyes were starting to get wet, "Hi Aelita."

Tears rolled down Aelita's face, "I-I've missed you mommy."

Anthea broke, tears began coming down her face. She reached for her daughter and pulled her in for hug, "I've missed you too."

* * *

"So, mom what happened?"

Aelita had put baby Franz down in his room and she and her mom were in the living room talking , trying not to cry.

Anthea sighed, "It's a long story."

Aelita smiled, "I'm not working today, so I have all the time in the world."

Anthea sighed, "You remember how I was captured when you were little?"

Aelita nodded and her mother continued, "Um, I was able to escape about ten years ago. And I've been on the move ever since, never staying too long in one place."

"How'd you escape?" Aelita asked.

"There was a hacker one day, Jeremy, broke into the security and everyone was running around crazy. In all the fuss, I was able to escape."

"Jeremy hacked into the system?" Aelita sounded shocked.

Anthea nodded, "It looked like his handy work," she chuckled, "Plus after he hacked the system, there was a picture on the screen, with a dog named Kiwi."

Aelita laughed, "That's Jeremy," she sighed, "Mom, I can't believe you were locked away for over 20 years."

Anthea gulped, "Y-yeah."

Aelita looked at her mom weirdly, "You were locked away...for 20 years...right?"

Anthea sighed.

"Mom..."

"Okay listen," Anthea begged, "I was locked up for a certain amount of time. But then they made me work for a program."

"WAIT. YOU WORKED FOR THE MEN IN BLACK!"

"No, it wasn't like that!" Anthea reassure her, "They had me work for a whole other program."

"Mom, is the only reason Jeremy got his job offer because of you?"

Anthea looked confused, "What? No no! I didn't even hear of his promotion till yesterday. That's kinda how I found you."

Aelita sighed and tried to calm herself, "Okay, sorry." She sighed again, "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this."

Before Anthea could tell her it was okay, the doorbell rung.

Both of them looked shocked.

Aelita gasped as she opened the door.

* * *

"Hi mommy," Little Anthea smiled and walked into the house completely normal.

"Um, why are you home so early?" Aelita asked her daughter.

She looked at her mom like she had lost her mind, "It was half day today, remember?"

"Oh, right," Aelita sighed, "How did you get home?"

"Uncle Odd dropped me home."

They walked into the living room where Anthea was sitting down.

"Um, mommy," Little Anthea was hiding behind her mothers' legs and staring at the lady on the couch.

"Honey," Aelita smiled, picked up her daughter in her arms, and walked to Anthea, "This is my mommy. Your grandma."

A smile grew on the little girls face and she waved to her grandma.

Aelita sat her down on the couch and said, "I'm going to get your brother. Why don't you tell her your name."

Little Anthea smiled and waved at her grandma, "Hi grandma, my name's Anthea."

Aelia's mom looked shocked, "Really? That's my name too."

Little Anthea nodded, "Daddy told me when I was six, that he and mommy named me after mommy's mom because she disappeared when mommy was little." She looked at her grandma, "Why did you disappear grandma?"

Anthea sighed, "It's complicated."

Little Anthea looked at her grandma with concerned eyes, "Grandma, even though I'm only seven, I'm actually very smart," she pushed up her glasses, "SKipped two grades and smarter than everyone in the forth grade. Daddy told me yesterday something bad happened when mommy was little, and he doesn't want that to happen to us. He didn't tell me what it was though," she gave her grandma her best puppy dog look, "Will you?"

_Wow, _Anthea thought, _they never told their daughter what happened. But then again, she's only seven._

Aelita walked in to the room, holding her son, "I told you hun, we'll tell you when you're older."

Little Anthea sighed, "Oh well," she laughed and smiled, "It was worth a try."

"Mom," Aelita walked over to her mom, "I don't think you've properly met my son, Franz."

Anthea's eyes widened as she held Franz in her arms, "Did you name all your kids, based on me and your father?"

Aelita nodded, "It was Jeremy's idea."

Anthea smiled, "Jeremy's a good kid."

"Grandma, what's that in your pocket?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Anthea sat Franz down next to her and took out a small brown box from her pocket and gave it to Aelita, "Open it."

Aelita looked confused, "What is it?"

Anthea smiled, "Open it and see."

Aelita opened the box and blue light came out of it. Also a song, was being played.

"Ooh, I like that song," Younger Anthea stated.

"Is-is this the song dad used to play for us?" Aelita asked.

Her mother nodded, "You always like it; I thought I should bring it for you to keep."

Aelita smiled, "Thank you mom." And hugged her mother.

* * *

"Aw, can't you stay longer," Little Anthea pouted as her grandma got up to leave the house.

She shook her head, "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Princess, why don't you go up to bed," Jeremy said. They just had dinner and it was getting very dark.

His daughter pouted, "But I want to stay with grandma. I'll never see her again."

Anthea felt as if she was shot when she heard her granddaughter say that, "I'll come back real soon."

Jeremy looked at her and his eyes pretty much said, _Don't make promises you can't keep._

"Promise?" Little Anthea asked.

"I'll try my best," She smiled.

That was good enough for her, she walked away and went to bed.

Aelita came out, "Are you SURE you can't stay."

Anthea shook her head, "If I stay too long, who knows what'll happen."

"You've been on the run for years, I doubt they'll come here looking for you."

"Better save than sorry," she sighed.

Aelita looked like she was about to cry.

"Um, Aelita," Anthea said, "I just want you to know, I'm very happy and proud that you've made a life for yourself here. And a good life too."

Aelita smiled, "Thank you."

Anthea looked at Jeremy, "And, thank you for... everything," She gave a small laugh, "And for fixing all my husbands messes."

Jeremy smiled and nodded.

"Um, I'll be going then." With that, she walked out of the Belpois home.

"She's never coming back is she?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy sighed, "I just we'll find out."

"I'm glad she said she's proud of me," Aelita said quietly.

Jeremy smiled, "I told you she was."

Aelita rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yeah, like seven yeas ago."

Jeremy laughed, "Well, she's happy and alive. What more could you want."

"Her here with me," Aelita said quietly.


End file.
